


I’m Right!

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Gil Arroyo is Malcolm Bright's Parent, Good Parent Gil Arroyo, Malcolm - Freeform, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Tag for season one episode 2 Family AnnihilatorMalcolm had just returned from seeing his dad and goes straight to the crime scene of their main suspect, thought to have committed suicide...case closed...but no, Malcolm has a new profile and the dead family’s estranged son isn’t the culprits.  Gil isn’t happy with Malcolm’s manic behaviour and takes him to one side...for a chat.Will include spanking.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	I’m Right!

**Author's Note:**

> Brief Spoilers for season one episode 2 Family Annihilator

“I’m right!” Bright concluded his agitated outburst.  
Arroyo suppressed a sigh and grasped the younger man by the upper arm and jerked him closer. 

Turning briefly to JT and Dani, 

“Okay, I can give maybe a couple of hours to run with that line of enquiring, check the bank records, We’ll catch up with you back at the precinct, or call me if you need anything from me.

“What about me?” Bright interrupted, still agitated, trying to shake off Gil’s hold, “I should...”

“I want a few words with you kid,” Gil overrode him and started towards his car, towing Bright along with him. Ignoring his protests. He opened the passenger door and manhandled him inside, shutting the door before returning to his side of the car.

Gil settled into his seat before rounding on the younger man,

“Care to explain yourself kid, what was that back there?”  
“What? I didn’t do anything...”   
“Oh so it’s acceptable to yell at your boss, yell and make demands? Make a scene in front of your new colleagues?”

“But I know I’m right Gil, he doesn’t fit the profile, wanted nothing to do with his family. What was I supposed to do?” Bright said indignantly, but the look Gil’s face made him sink into his seat.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to be disrespectful, I was just...”  
“I know kid, but that’s unacceptable behaviour, I can’t have my consultant acting like an out of control teenager. I don’t expect tantrums out of my profiler!” Gil finished the stern rebuke.

“Please don’t suspend me, I need this Gil...I need to work. I’m sorry, I’ll do better.” Bright stammered as he fidgeted with his hands in his lap glancing at Gil miserably.

“I can’t...I won’t have you behaving like that at a crime scene, in front of your co-workers kid...I’m sorry but I need to reprimand you. If not suspension, you have any ideas?”

Bright’s mind flew back to a few weeks previous when his mentor had used corporal punishment in response to his reckless behaviour on his first case. It really wasn’t something he wanted to revisit, but he also wanted to avoid a worse punishment. And being banished to his own company at the loft would be far worse than a temporary physical pain.

“Kid?” Arroyo prompted   
“A spanking,” Bright muttered.  
“What was that?”  
Bright could feel his face heating,” you could spank me,”   
“Never thought I’d hear that come outa your mouth kid,” Gil reported.

“I admit I behaved inappropriately and deserve this telling off. I promise it won’t happen again, maybe that’s enough?” Bright asked, eyes wide, imploring.

Gil couldn’t hold back a snort,

”what do you think kid?”

Bright sighed, resigned to his fate, shoulders sagging,

“When and where?” he asked reluctantly.

Gil contemplated the question, mulling it over thoughtfully,

Here, now.” He stated firmly.  
“Excuse me?” Bright twisted in his seat, looking at Gil.

“I’ll get in the back of the car, and when I’m situated you can follow and get over my lap.”

“What? No...I thought you could come by the loft later, or I’d come to your place and you’d punish me there?”

“Nope kid, we do it now or you can go home, suspended for the rest of the week. Hurry up and decide though...”

“Come on Gil, I’m not a puppy, I won’t have forgotten why I’m getting punished, we leave it a few hours,” Bright pleaded as he watched Gil for signs of him relenting. Hope receded as he was left staring at Gil’s empty seat.

“I’m waiting kid, what’s it to be?”

Bright closed his eyes briefly, pinching the bridge of his nose,”oh hell,” he muttered as one hand involuntarily reached to open his door. He climbed out, sticking close to the half open door, avoiding lunchtime traffic. Eyes darting about, taking in the busy foot traffic, starting to have second thought on the wisdom of his suggestion...

Bright snapped out of it at a sharp rap on the window, he peeled off his jacket and tossed it on his vacated seat, slamming the door shut. Bright climbed into the backseat reluctantly, hugging the door, keeping as much distance between himself and Gil as limited space allowed. Like this was somehow going to save his butt or give him enough room to bolt...

Gil edged into the centre of the back seat and patted his thigh,

“Over,” he stated with calm authority.

Bright furrowed his brow, as he fiddled with his shirt cuffs, avoiding eye contact, “there’s not enough room..I won’t fit...I don’t...what if someone calls the cops on us?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll flash my batch and tell em, it’s police business.”

“Gil!” Bright spluttered.

“And you’re supple kid, we’ll manage. Get a move on before I change my mind about letting the pants stay up,” 

Loss of control was not to his liking but keeping his pants up seemed like a very important negotiation point, so Bright bit the bullet and scrambled forward and over Gil’s lap. There may have been some whining about where was he supposed to put his feet, and how he wasn’t comfortable. 

But apparently there were no more concessions to be had, so he made do with bent knees and feet jammed up against the door. With firm warning what would happen if he kicked Gil during the soon to commence proceedings. 

As Gil made his final adjustments to get him just were he wanted him Bright clung onto the fact that at least he had the protection of his trousers. Although as Gil raised a knee which in turn raised his backside, said pants stretched snuggly taut over his soon to be chastised behind. 

Before he could decide if that was an ominous sign a sharp swat landed on the crest of his butt and he yelped, eyes widening in shock. Damn that stung, the thought formed as another and another smack landed in the same spot. He threw a hand back for protection but Gil grasped it deftly and pinned it to the small of his back. The movement done so smoothly it didn’t even interrupt Gil’s stride as more swats landed.

He squirmed but there was nowhere to go that didn’t involve banging his head on the door or falling into the footwell. Gil must of been weight lifting, cause he was held in a vicelike grip, and painfully hard smacks landed on target. The target being every inch of his bottom apparently. 

Spanking recalcitrant profilers was another of Gil’s hidden talents...damn him! Bright pouted but couldn’t suppress the small noises of distress his stinging bottom demanded. 

After what seemed like forever, but was probably more like a few minutes, his pain receptors heaved a sigh of relief when Gil paused, leaving his evil spanking hand innocuously resting on Bright’s right butt cheek. 

“Anything you’d like to say Bright?” He enquired mildly.

Bright blew out a breath he’d not realised he’d been holding onto,

“If I was disrespectful earlier, I really didn’t mean to be...”

“If...Really Bright?”

Oops, definitely the wrong thing to say, he metaphorically kicked himself, call yourself a profiler, Bright admonished himself, almost feeling the narrow eyed scepticism Gil had to be shooting at him, felt Gil’s hand leave his backside...

“I mean I’m sorry. I was out of line. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful Gil, and I’ve learned my lesson. It’s just I knew he wasn’t our killer...profiles are fluid...I had to make you listen. I know I’m right!” That definitely hadn’t come out as penitent as he’d intended. He twitched when Gil’s hand rested against his bottom again.

“And I suppose you’re always right?”

“Well no, but...”

“And even if you are right more times than not, does that mean you should ride rough shod over your colleges? Be disrespectful to your boss? I mean it Bright if anything like this happens again, well I won’t hesitate to confine your profiling to the precinct. Do you hear what I’m saying?”

Bright flinched at the disappointment in Gil’s voice, collapsing over his lap. He rubbed a hand under his nose, only just realising he’d started sniffling.

“Yes Sir, I’m sorry,” he said, voice shaking. He felt Gil run a soothing hand over his hair and back of the neck, making him whimper and utter another sorry.

“Okay kid, but let’s make sure this reprimand sinks in and we don’t get a repeat of today’s behaviour. I wouldn’t put up with it from any of my subordinates and I’ve been making too many exceptions for you. Hopefully a thorough butt roasting will be good incentive kid, Gil raised his hand and landed a solid swat to the seat of Bright’s expensive tailored trousers. With just mere seconds in between his hand raising and reconnecting Gil methodically spanked Bright’s bottom, moving the swats lower. Concentrating the heavier smacks to his sit stops and upper thighs, eliciting startled yelps from the prone young man.

The adult portion of his brain told Bright to suck it up and take the punishment he’d earned, but the primal child in him disagreed, did not like getting spanked and didn’t see why he should hold still for it. Bright tried his best but lost the inner battle of wills as the reignited sting in his bottom was turned to a nasty burning sensation. 

His unexpected escape attempt took Gil by surprise and his grip eased a fraction as Bright almost slid off his lap, wriggling and squirming frantically. But with annoying ease Gil had him back in place, arm wrapped around his waist firmly and stingingly sharp swats landed on his upper thighs, even harder than before...how was that even possible? Bright couldn’t help but kick his legs a little in response to the horrible sensation.

“Stop that!” Gil growled a warning, 

Panting breathlessly Bright tried flexing the wrist that was still pinned in the small of his back, really needing to rub the sting out of his sore thighs. 

“What are you doing kid?” Gil even sounded like it was a genuine question, as though Bright was being very unreasonable in not laying still for his spanking. 

“I don’t like it,” Bright whined, and for clarity added,”it hurts!” There went his damned inner child again, Bright uttered a forlorn sigh.

Gil gave a half-suppressed chuckle, “understandable, and it wouldn’t be much of a punishment it if didn’t hurt kid. But we’re still not quite done, so are you gonna behave?”

“I want to,” Bright groaned.

Gil patted Bright’s shoulder encouragingly, “good boy, do your best.”

Bright whined incoherently into the blanket on the back seat of Gil’s car as its owner lit into his upturned bottom-again! The remainder of the spanking most probably only lasted another couple of minutes...but he still felt as if every inch of his bottom had been given its due attention. Gil had magnanimously avoided the area of stingy thighs, of which Bright was grateful. He already just knew it was going to be pure torture sitting down for at least the next few hours. 

His chastisement finally over Gil released his trapped wrist, and Bright accepted help getting upright. Well he knelt up carefully keeping his feet away from his sore butt. Gil offered a bunch of tissues from a box behind them and Bright blew his nose and dried his eyes...not that he’d been bawling like a baby or anything. He definitely hadn’t drawn any unwanted attention from any random passerby, that point he was firmly committed to. He accepted a quick hug, but it was kind of awkward stuck in the back seat. 

Gil moved back to the drivers seat up front, looking at his watch,

“Come on kid I’ll take you for some lunch and then you’ve got a new profile to work up-yes?”

Bright had squirmed until he was flat on his stomach, stretched out on the blanket covered seat,

”I think I’ll stay right here, if it’s all the same with you,” he answered grumpily.

Gil paused putting on his sunglasses, “seat belt on then,” he instructed and Bright whined in response.

“Come on Gil, you’re a big shot detective, you can wave the seatbelt regulations...” the raised eyebrow look shut him down and he reluctantly and very carefully manoeuvred his way out of the car. Bright cracked open the passenger door and reached for his jacket,

“I think I’d prefer to walk...”

“Get in the car Bright,” 

Butt throbbing, he really didn’t want to sit down anytime soon, he slowly edged the door closed a fraction.

Gil lowered his sunglasses, “don’t make me come get you kid,” he scolded, ‘get in, now!”

Bright got into the car with as much nonchalance as he could muster. He was definitely right to have preferred to walk, he mouthed a silent ow as he fidgeted about looking for a more comfortable position that didn’t exist,

“When did you get so bossy?” He huffed.

“Kid, I’ve always been bossy, but you usually have selective hearing loss. I guess your thoroughly spanked bottom is making you more receptive to instruction. Something to keep in mind,” Gil mused aloud as he pulled out into traffic.

Bright folded his arms, over his seat belt of course, “am I allowed to pout?” he asked crankily. 

Gil looked at Bright out of the cover of his eye, “sure kid, as long as it’s respectful pouting,”

He settled into sulky silence, which lasted right through lunch until Gil threatened him with no desert if he didn’t behave. Luckily Bright and his inner child really wanted desert. So Gil hadn’t needed to follow through on his other threat, the hauling him to the rest room and giving him something to sulk about. This new disciplinarian Gil could be really overbearing, but he kept that thought to himself. He guessed Gil might just have a point, he did have room for improvement with his interpersonal skill set. But he’d leaned his lesson, resolute that he’d do better, he was an adult and could control himself. His inner child tucked into his pudding smiling smugly.


End file.
